


daydreams

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Boys Inc
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Skyblock, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wilbur finds himself back in the skyblock world, and he's not ready to go through all this loss again.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 153





	daydreams

The sound of waking up in a new world is what sends Wilbur into a panic. He quickly scrambles to his feet, uncurling from his ball position- _wait, he slept with his family last night, how is he curled up-_ and looking around.

At first, he sees nothing. Literally nothing. Just the sky, and a rising sun.

He looks down, and sees it.

The bedrock. 

"Okay, maybe it's- maybe it's just a bug. Maybe the world is loading." Wilbur says to himself, gaze shooting up from the bedrock. The sound of a block being placed behind him makes him freeze in place, and suddenly the world around him is changing.

A single block changes into multiple of varying colors and types. Wood fences placed as a replacement for blocks, concrete and terracotta lazily merged together, wood placed as an attempt to hold it all up.

This wasn't just a random generation.

_This was his old skyblock world._

He takes a cautious but shaky step forward. He sees the cobblestone pathway leading to a huge square of the stone block. A small laugh escapes him at the memory of farming for hours upon hours at end just to achieve that. It was worth it, though.

The moment he sets foot on the cobblestone bridge, he tenses. He doesn't know if he wants to go back there, to visit his old pets, if they're even still there anymore. It's been over a year since he's been here. If anything, the old place just makes him sad.

A shake of the head and the anxious feeling is gone, because he has to keep pushing forward. 

He looks around the old place for a bit, doing the small parkour he made, admiring the banner tower, throwing every pair of boots he got off the ledge, and all around just revisiting the memories.

The smile drops when he realizes the last place he has to visit.

_New Milo's old aquarium._

_"You're free now."_

The words feel so foreign to him. Coral long since dead, the sign that marked the name of the ship wearing out from time, it was all such a sad sight, he had to say.

What hit hardest and made his heart catch in his throat was that the old sign was gone. The sign that payed tribute to Milo's death, the one that marked the start of New Milo, the sign that reminded him that this was what he was working for. It's gone.

_It vanished just like everyone else._

_It left just like Schlatt, just like Fundy, just like-_

Wilbur harshly smacked himself, feeling the sting of the impact, but he couldn't care. He walked forward and put a hand in the water, moving his hand around in the now empty body of water.

He swears he can feel New Milo brush against his hand, but then there's nothing. He lacks the energy to get up anymore, he notes. The musician stays like that for a while, knees on the ground, chin resting on glazed terracotta that was surprisingly not dirty from how old it was, and hand in an empty body of water.

It gets him thinking.

_[He doesn't like thinking much. When he thinks, the music in his head goes away. When he thinks, everything he knows is turned against him.]_

By the time he's done thinking, he realizes the sun has risen again. He looks behind him. 

A blue flash, and he sees his sheep, his chicken, the bunny, all of his old pets from the world. They're all wandering like they used to, and even the skeleton horse, mooshroom, and spider that he had when he was playing with the fox guy, Pyro, were there.

_he was happy they're all here he won't be lonely anymore he won't be betrayed anymore_

They were happy. He sees the fox man make his way towards him with a confused raise of the eyebrow and a raised hand.

"P..pyro..?" Wilbur asked, tilting his head at his friend.

_hes real he'll help you he wont leave you_

"It's me, yeah." He nods, putting a hand on the brown haired man's back.

_he's not real wilbur wake up wilbur please you're going to hurt yourself wilbur wilbur_

[ He ignores the voice in his head. ]

Pyro puts a hand on Wilbur's arm and pulls the man up and into a hug, and the brown haired man jumps. Before he knows it, when he goes to hug back, he doesn't hug anyone.

He just hugs himself.

_he left you just like everyone else_

He slowly falls onto his knees.

_they're all gone wilbur_

_you failed_

He puts his hands in his head. He can't.

_it's like l'manberg all over again._

He wishes he hears the portal behind him, and the familiar shout of his name. He really wishes he can, but all he can hear is the shouting of those who betrayed him. All he can hear is the mob death noises.

\---

"Wilbuuuur!" Tommy calls out, crossing his arms and letting out a 'hmph' noise when he exits the portal, but his arms immediately fly to his side and he stops in his tracks when he sees the world and the state Wilbur is in.

He sees the random block placement, and the water dripping from Wilbur's hands.

"Big man!" Tommy shouts, immediately running over to him. The musician seems to not be able to hear him, and his blue eyes widen with concern. He shakes the man's shoulder, trying to get some kind of reaction, anything, but he doesn't know if the fear he sees is worth it.

"To...mmy...?" He asks, head raised, voice quiet.

"Yeah, it's me Wilbur." The blonde softly smiles, putting a hand on the yellow-sweater wearer's shoulder. The other looks at Tommy in understanding and lets his hands drop to his sides as he's helped up. 

Tommy sighs, wrapping an arm around Wilbur's shoulder and slowly leading the weak man to the entrance portal.

_"Let's go home, you deserve it big man."_


End file.
